INTERSECTION
by Red Anemone
Summary: Intersection. Hanya sebuah kisah di persimpangan, mencari arti kehidupan. Warning : Naruto POV Poetry, and NaruSasuNaru...


**Note** : Hampir sebagian besar isi fanfic ini adalah **Naruto POV**! Kecuali bagian **Omake**. Terima kasih...

.

**INTERSECTION**

**Author : ****Red Anemone**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****T**

**Pairing : ****NaruSasuNaru**

**Warning : ****Naruto POV, ****Shonen Ai, ****Dark Poetry, ****Abal, AU, OOC, Typo****o****, dll**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

.

_Kini pun aku tengah di persimpangan_

_Diam dalam rintik hujan_

_Gema membawa pesan_

_Jatuh dalam ketiadaan_

.

.

Jaring pekat menyekap mata begitu matahari turun dari peraduannya. Membawa kaki-kaki kembali ke cangkangnya atau malah pergi untuk kembali. Semuanya berputar searah jarum jam, tertata rapi. Seperti aku dan hari-hari membosankan dalam 17 tahun kehidupanku, datar dan tak menarik.

Seperti biasa dalam kehidupanku yang membosankan, aku akan kembali pulang menuju jalan yang biasanya akan kulewati. Tapi, sebuah jalan setapak yang tak pernah kulihat muncul ke permukaan, diantara celah pepohonan dan tingginya ilalang. Ujung jalan itu sangat gelap, samar-samar aku mendengar suara kereta dari arah sana. Rasa penasaran yang besar mengalahkan ketakutanku, seperti magnet kakiku melangkah lincah diantara celah pepohonan dan sampai pada sebuah persimpangan yang tak kukenal. Persimpangan dengan rel kereta dan pembatas lintasan kereta yang berwarna kuning-hitam. Lampu berwarna _orange_ berkelap-kelip sebagai tanda untuk pejalan kaki berhati-hati dan sebuah lampu jalan dengan pendar remang sebagai penerang yang bohlamnya dikerubuti ngengat.

Pembatas lintasan kereta turun sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan suara sirine persimpangan berbunyi sebagai tanda kereta akan lewat, menghentikan laju para pejalan kaki. Hanya ada aku di sana saat itu, kukira begitu awalnya, sampai aku melihatnya di sana, di tengah rel kereta, dia menatapku dengan tenang di kedua _onyx_-nya sampai-sampai aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku di dalamnya.

Sirine persimpangan yang makin memekakkan telinga menyadarkanku atas keberadaannya di sana. Sebelum bibir ini berucap, sebelum tangan ini terjulur, sebelum langkah kaki ini melewati batas, sebelum kelopak mata ini mengerjab, tubuh pemuda di atas rel terhantam moncong besi dan lenyap menjadi serpihan kecil dan menyisakan warna jingga di rel, kepalamu jatuh tepat diantara kakiku yang menjejak tanah, menatap kosong ke arahku dengan bayangan pudar diriku di dalamnya.

.

.

_Gelap menyergap raga_

_Pekat menyergap indra_

_Lirik tanpa nada_

_Beri aku nama_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya, 15 tahun umurnya, dan adik dari sahabatku, Uchiha Itachi. Aku yang menemukannya dan bertemu sosoknya di hari naas itu dalam bentuk beberapa potongan kecil yang tergilas di rel kereta dan menempel pada kerikil kecil di antara besi rel. Masih kuingat sosoknya di detik terakhir, sosok sempurna yang telah lama menjerat hatiku, sosok yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi abu dalam toples kaca berwarna biru.

Aku hanya duduk terdiam di samping Itachi yang bersedih, menatapmu dalam diam dari balik toples kaca. Memori yang bertumpuk membuatku gila. Masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas, sebelum moncong besi itu menghantam tubuhmu, seulas senyum terpatri diingatku. Kau menatapku tanpa keraguan dengan senyum yang nyata.

Hanya untukku.

"Sasuke..." lirihku dalam rindu.

.

.

_Panggil namaku_

_Panggil aku_

_Sekali lagi_

_Dengan suara keras, berkali-kali_

.

.

Bulan mengambang di langit dan aku masih berdiri di persimpangan, di seberang pembatas lintasan kereta, menatap kosong pada kunang-kunang yang menari di atas rel, meliuk indah. Memori kembali berputar dan kembali aku mengutuki diri dalam penyesalan.

Aku menyukainya, menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak lama. Sejak kami bertemu dan saling menatap berseberangan di persimpangan. Setiap bertemu tak ada kata untuk berucap, hanya saling pandang dalam diam. Tak pernah ada kata, apa lagi sentuhan nyata. Saat kami berdiri bersisian di seberang yang sama, di suatu hari di musim semi, seutas tali dengan bandul kristal kuberikan untuknya, kalung milikku. Tanpa kata kau mengambilnya dan terpukau dengan biasnya saat kau mengangkat tinggi bandul kristal itu, warnanya terpantul dalam _onyx_-mu seperti saat kau menatapku.

Setelahnya tak ada yang berubah, kita tetap diam di persimpangan, berseberangan dan tak pernah lagi bersisian. Aku ingin kau memanggilku, menyebut namaku berkali-kali dari celah bibirmu, dan menatapku dalam bayang nyata.

Dan, saat kau berdiri di tengah rel kereta di hari naas itu, kau tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padaku, harusnya aku lah yang memanggil namamu dan mengikatmu dalam peluk tubuh ini. Saat kau ada di antara garis batas, aku hanya terdiam, lalu merutuki kebodohanku, sendiri memeluk diri.

.

.

_Akan kulintasi persimpangan_

_Memelukmu dalam ketiadaan_

_Dengan bisik cinta_

_Di bawah langit senja_

.

.

Bandul kristal yang kutemukan tak jauh dari rel kereta di persimpangan membuat tangisku pecah, warna kristal jernih berubah dengan corak kasar berwarna merah. Aku kembali ke persimpangan, berharap kau ada, walau hanya ada bias senja sore dengan rintik hujan merah yang memantul dari payung milikku yang menemani diri ini.

Namamu sudah seperti mantra dalam ucapku, berkali-kali aku berharap sosokmu kembali nyata, walau tak pernah ada. Tapi, saat gelap hampir menyelimut langit aku melihatmu di sana, di atas rel kereta, tak ada yang berubah dari sosokmu selain sebuah senyum tipis dan tangan yang terbuka lebar untukku, mengundangku untuk datang dan memelukmu.

_'__Kau menemukannya?__'_ Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kananya pada bandul dalam genggamanku. Suaranya yang dalam dan dingin membuatku terperangah, suaranya menggema dalam kepala.

Aku melintasi pembatas lintasan kereta yang warnanya tak pernah pudar, hanya untuk memelukmu dan memanggil namamu.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..."

Kalau ini mimpi, maka aku tak akan membuka mataku, biarkan aku memelukmu dalam keabadian. Sirine di persimpangan kembali memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan diturunkannya pembatas lintasan, aku tahu kalau tak lama akan datang kereta, tapi diri ini enggan untuk melepas pelukan.

Kau membalas pelukanku dan berbisik lembut ditelingaku, _'__Aku tak takut kematian, aku takut __'__kehidupan.__'__ Tapi, semuanya sekarang tak masalah asal kau ada, Naruto...__'_

Dan semuanya kembali dalam ketiadaan, wujud sejati dari 'kehidupan.'

.

.

_Kini pun aku tengah di persimpangan_

_Diam dalam rintik hujan_

_Gema membawa pesan_

_Jatuh dalam ketiadaan_

_Gelap menyergap raga_

_Pekat menyergap indra_

_Lirik tanpa nada_

_Beri aku nama_

_Panggillah namaku_

_Panggil aku_

_Sekali lagi_

_Dengan suara keras, berkali-kali_

_Akan kulintasi persimpangan_

_Memelukmu dalam ketiadaan_

_Dengan bisik cinta_

_Dibawah langit senja_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Omake.**

.

Uchiha Itachi membawa seikat bunga krisan yang warnanya mengingatkan pada seorang sahabat dengan rambut berwarna sama dengan helai kelopaknya, seikat bunga dilemparkannya di atas rel kereta, di persimpangan. Membiarkan helai bunganya terlindas kereta.

Langit kembali berduka di atas langit senja, membawa duka dari kaki-kaki yang menginjak rongsokan cinta. Saat tubuh tegap lelaki berambut panjang itu berbalik dan memunggungi rel, kau akan menemukan mereka di sana.

Kuning dan hitam bergandengan menyusuri rel kereta, di antara sinar pucat kunang-kunang yang menari indah, tertawa-tawa bahagia, di persimpangan. Bersama selamanya dalam kehidupan yang nyata.

.

**End Omake.**

.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan salam kenal.

Author baru yang mencoba menjejakkan kaki di fandom Naruto, semoga karya saya bisa diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Salam, Red...

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
